The present application relates generally to systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for use in monitoring operation of a system asset.
At least some known power systems include a plurality of components, such as generators, motors, fans, and/or other components. Such components are often stored or positioned within a building such as a power plant or a factory. A building may include a large enough number of components such that a user may have difficulty locating desired components and/or navigating to desired components. For example, a desired component may be positioned behind and/or may be obscured by another component such that the desired component is not easily seen.
Moreover, during operation of the power system, one or more components may experience a failure or may operate outside of accepted boundaries. Such a component may enter an alarm state to alert a user to the failure or the unacceptable operating conditions.
To facilitate monitoring system components, at least some known systems are modeled using virtual representations of the system components. Such models may include representations of the system components and may display a status of the components. However, such system models may include too much information such that desired information is obscured. For example, if a component enters an alarm state, the status of the component may be overshadowed or obscured by status information of the other system components. Accordingly, a user may find it difficult to identify alarming components within such system models.